


Big News

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Micah isn't a very patient person tho sorry, Short & Sweet, seriously tho ur pregnant & lowkey scared, u gregnant bby!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: You don't know how to come forward with some very big news to Micah. Wait long enough and he'll come to you, though.





	Big News

You paced back and forth in your tent, a hand placed on your forehead. You could feel your heartbeat thumping in your ears. There was no way, she had to be wrong... but the signs were all there, the morning sickness, the cravings, the pain... You didn't need Abigail to tell you to know, but you couldn't help but be in denial. You were definitely pregnant. With a certain long haired blonde's child...

When Micah was undoubtedly the father of your unborn child, of course you'd be worried. And right now, you were worried. Not because you were pregnant, no, a small part of you was even a bit excited at the idea of being a mother. But because you had no idea how the father would react. You had avoided Micah for a few days, trying to collect your thoughts about the whole ordeal before going to talk to him. 

It was going on the third day without speaking to him, and Micah was starting to be done with your sudden cold shoulder. It seemed every time he looked your way you were running off into the opposite direction. And you knew there was no more time to stall the confrontation, that's why you were pacing in your tent, trying to formulate a sentence for whenever you next saw him.

You hadn't much time though, because right after that thought a rather angry looking outlaw had jerked the canvas open and stepped in, "Why the hell have you been avoiding me? What've I done this time, hm, dear?" He dropped the canvas as he came in, stepping up closer to you so there was only about a foot of space between you two. "C'mon now, can't run from me forever!" 

You looked at him like a startled deer, taking a moment to spit out a sentence, "Well you've done something you can't take back." You didn't think before speaking, his fiery anger making you spill the words out quick to put out the flame before it started burning everything up. 

"Care to explain?" He spoke through gritted teeth, not understanding why you were suddenly clamed up. Usually whenever he came looking for a fight, a fight is what he would get from you. 

You took a deep breath, calming yourself as best as you could so your voice wouldn't shake, "You've gone and knocked me up, Micah. I'm pregnant." You hesitantly reached up to your stomach, you weren't really showing yet, at least not physically. But the baby was still there inside of you, and you were very aware of its presence.

The sour expression on his face turned to one of shock in the blink of an eye. He was quiet for a moment, processing what you had just told him. Pregnant? You were pregnant? "Nah." He muttered, "there's no way." Micah's blue eyes softened, looking from your face down to your torso, placing his hands atop of yours. 

"Yeah," you nodded, tears welling in your eyes. You were indeed pregnant with his child, and although unbelievable to you too, you were still somehow happy. You were going to be a mother, and you would raise this little life to the best of your ability "There is." 

He looked back into your eyes, a smile playing its way onto his lips. He slid his hands from yours to rest on your hips, pulling you close to him, "That's the reason you wouldn't so much as look at me?" He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"You... aren't going to run off and leave us?" You looked from the ground up into his eyes, blinking away any tears that were threatening to spill from your lashes. You didn't want to tell the news to Micah for fear of his reaction, but you certainly weren't expecting a laugh. 

"What put that thought in your head?" He tilted his head a bit, his thumbs rubbing against the bottom of your stomach, "There's nothing that could keep me from you..." he leaned in, giving you a short although sweet kiss. 

You pulled away after a moment, looking up at him in almost awe. You wouldn't have expected this reaction from him when you first met, he'll you didn't even expect to have a baby by him. Life was full of nice little surprises, you supposed, and you were more than okay with this surprise.


End file.
